Problem: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{12+15i}{-3}$
Solution: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{12+15i}{-3} = \dfrac{12}{-3} + \dfrac{15i}{-3}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-4-5i$.